Choices
by Hearns
Summary: Faith is confronted with new choices in her life, both as a teatcher and as a mentor as changes occur in her life. Dana will be guest starring. Connects with "Illyria the Slayer".


Choices by Shannon Hearn

All Characters are owned by Joss.

This is a sort of Filler of A Dana and Faith moment. It sort of links with my Stories of New Perspectives and Illyria the Slayer. So read on,

* * *

Faith looked down at the picture of herself and Wood. A lot had changed in the year She and Wood had met on Buffy's porch. Faith had fallen in love with a man. A man who knew what it meant to be different. Wood was Half Slayer while Faith herself was Full Slayer. Images just raced through her mind of what that meant.

Faith turned to look down at the pregnancy test on the counter and waited for the minute to pass after she had urinated on the chemically based rod.

"Faith are you in here?" Dana said as she came into Faith's apartment in the Cleveland Slayer and Watcher Council head quarters.

"Um, just be out in a second." Faith said looking down at her watch in her hand. If she was with child then... what would the child be?

"Faith... I'm sorry about last night... being in your bed, I got scared." Dana Feral, the Damaged Slayer said as she focused her consciousness on the now as she looked at her newly shortened limbs.

"Dana you don't have to worry, it was just a miss understanding. I know what it feels like to be screwed up. You didn't want to be alone." Faith said as she moved towards the doorway of the bathroom and stood to see Dana standing in the center of the living area wearing a denim knee length skirt and one of Faith's old white t-shirts and a pair of pink flip flops.

"Faith, you understand what I am going through. Five by Five" Dana said as she focused her chocolate brown eyes on Faith.

"Yeah, your mind tends not to be right when you wake up form being comatose to being fully feral and have the urge to kill." Faith said as she moved to the center of the room and put her hand on Dana's cheek.

"You brought me back... You listened... You let me know being a Slayer wasn't evil... You held me as I wished to be destroyed." Dana said as tears came from her eyes. Faith had become the Girl's lifeline as she had awakened in fear and terror. There was a spark of what Faith had been and who she would become.

"I know I was in your place Dana. I had someone not give up on me, and now it is my turn not to give up on you. You made your choice to be who you were born to be and fought your own monsters." Faith said as she looked at the younger Slayer in front of her.

"Faith... Master..." Dana said as she started to assimilate some of the other personalities she had running around her head. "Am I your servant, Apprentice???" Dana tried to find the right word for her and Faith's relationship. They spared, they learned, even Dana had a few of Faith's old clothes. Dana was sort of a Slayer Mini-me mixed in with a little of Jedi Padawon as Andrew called it... whatever that meant.

"How about Student and Friend. Dana... You know some of the other Slayers are calling you my Mini Me." Faith said as Dana started to grin.

"Yes, It was humorous." Dana started to laugh some... But the pain was still there. Faith knew it would take years for Dana to heal, but there would still be scars. Faith still had her's and they still woke her up in the middle of the night.

"Dana, listen since that blue Demon girl Illyria got in your head you seem more calmer." Faith said as Dana's small nose and ethnic olive skin made her look like a composite of all the Slayers that had ever lived.

"Yes, I still have the dreams, but they are not as bad. I still feel Damaged." Dana said as a small pneumatic piss sounded from Dana's wrist from the gauntlet that held and disbursed the medication she used everyday so that she could stay lucid and calm as she regained her sanity and fought to keep the other voices out her head. Whatever Illyria had done had given her a new lease on life, now all Faith could do was be a mentor to the young girl as she had a chance to develop into a young woman.

"Dana, you... " Faith stopped as the alarm on her watch sounded... Dana looked around to see what it was Faith backed up for a second and headed into the bathroom. "Just a sec Dana."

"Faith... What is it?" Dana said as she tensed for battle.

"Dana... You have listened to some of what Will has been talking about Slayers and us having children." Faith said she slowly walked out of the bathroom with the strip and the pregnancy-testing box in her hand.

"Yes... that any of our people's offspring would be born as Potentials until they hit puberty, then they would be Full Slayers. That is what Will said as the Coven did a search for any young Potentials that are still out there, that and the mothers you have found." Dana leaned forward as she started to study Faith's body movements. "Something wrong Master... Faith?" Dana said as she looked at Faith.

"Dana... I'm going to be a mother..." Faith was scared and happy at the same time... Dana lifted her hand up by her face and a blue spark formed as she closed her eyes and searched her memories and that of the Slayer line to see how to proceed.

"Dana, you creep me out when you do that." Faith said as Dana opened her eyes.

"Faith, Wood's mother was scared too when she found out she was with Child. You are not alone." Dana said as she took Faith and sat her down on the couch. "I have her memories... I be your guide through this, and you be mine as I heal." Dana said as Faith Grinned at her.

"Dana, you are like a little sister I never had. Come on over here." Faith said as she hugged Dana. "Listen how do you do that?" Faith said as she mirrored Dana's hand of how she went into her Slayer Trance that Illyria had taught her to do so that she could sort out her memories from the others of the genetic line she belonged to.

"Illyria lived seven lives at once, she taught me to access all those memories knowing that they are just parts of me. She made the voices quiet down so I could fight Whistling man in my mind and break his hold on me." Dana said as she started to speak in a language Faith had never heard of before saying. "...You and I are Krom shrock."

"Krom shrock... What does that mean?" Faith said as she stroked her hand through Dana's now tamed dark hair. "I think for us it means sister warriors."

"Well, I think I'd better tell Wood that he is going to be a dad. But I'm scared that I'm going to turn up to be a bad mother like my mom was." Faith said as she attempted to desire to have a mom that wasn't an alcoholic, a drunk. To have someone like her Watcher was to her.

"Think... you are going to do fine... You're not the only Slayer that has been a mom and I have all of the Slayer's memories in my mind." Dana said as she leaned on Faith's shoulder with her head like a puppy dog. "Bad things happen to people, it is what we do with the paths we are on that makes us either good or evil. I wouldn't mind being a big sister to your child."

"Okay, but remember... No dancing in the nude during the full moon around my kid, well at least until she is older." Faith said as Dana grinned.

"But, what if she wants to learn about Luna and Gia? Who will teach her the dances considering that you have done it several times when you were younger? Including Sleeping in the nude and Wrestling 'gators in the Buff." Dana said as she nudged Faith's arm.

"Hey... That was during my wild days..." Faiths said as Dana just grinned like a Chester Cat. "That and your are reading Buffy's memories of me... Talk about embarrassing."

"You did it last week by the lake and folks thought it was me in the buff by the lake." Dana said as she caught Faith in embarrassment.

"Okay. Dana you win. But I was just trying to get into your head of why you dance on the shore in the nude during certain nights of the month." Faith said, as there was a knock on the door.

"Faith are you in here?" Wood said as Dana and Faith started laughing.

"Well, Should I break the news to Wood or should you my sister?" Dana said as Faith looked at the blue plus on the pregnancy test in her hand.

"Another Slayer named Wood... Um... Talk about getting revenge on B." Faith said with a grin on her face.

"Five by Five Dear... Oh, Honey.... There is something I have to tell you..." With that Faith started to think about the names that would be suitable for a Slayer.

Fin.

* * *

Please click the Blue button below and review.


End file.
